The Pirate Outcasts
by Lily Yamamoto
Summary: Alex and Amber were the outcasts of school, ignored by everyone. To make up for the neglect of their peers, they write storied about themsleves with alter egos. But what happens when an idea for a new story goes a bit extreme...
1. Chapter 1

**The Pirate Outcasts**

Ugh, another boring day at school.

I wish it would end already, but it's only third period in my 6 period high school day.

I wish I could tell you that me and my best friend Amber were the most popular girls in school; with the best grades and really cute boyfriends.

But life isn't a fairytale.

In the teenage language, we were the social ants of society, being ridiculed and stepped on my everyone else.

Or, in a less graphic visual…the outcasts; doomed to society for all eternity.

I looked over to my friend Amber and saw that she was doodling on her desk.

It was a stick figure of our math teacher eating a bowl of dog food, excellent choice my friend.

What?Well, how can you resist when his name is Mr.Kibelton!

I giggled to myself.

"Alexandra Sanders!" Oh, shit, busted!

"Uuh…yes… Mr.….Kibelton?" I drew out slowly

I looked over at Amber and could see her laughing quietly and shaking her head.

"Well, seen as how you are giggling so much, maybe you can tell me what the square root of pie is."

You have got to be kidding me. Who would know that!

"Alexandra answer the question or I'll send you to detention!" he barked.

Gah, I have no idea what he's talking ab out. I'll just say anything that comes to mind…

"Uhm, eh…apple?" I guessed without a clue.

"Alexandra…" my teacher growled.

"Whoops! Sorry, forgot about the ice cream!" I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, and the whipped cream" Amber chimed in.

"And the nuts…" I added again.

Mr.Kibelton looked furious, but I couldn't help smiling as other kids' bursted out into laughter.

"That is it!" he yelled

I flinched back in my seat at the volume of his voice.

Amber's smile vanished from her face.

"You two. Detention. After school!!"

Eh, I've heard that song before.

It's a strange day when we don't get detention at least once!

We're not trouble makers, mind you, but, well, you know, life is no fun without some mischief!

So, what were we gonna do for the next hour in detention? Sit quietly and think about our sins...psh, yeah right!

Nah, detention could be more fun than that!

Luckily, the bell rand before we could get into any more trouble.

As amber and I maneuvered our way out of those annoying desks with the chairs attached, we heard our teacher clear his throat.

"Ehem, um, excuse me girls!" he said.

Darn, escape failed.

We turned around and saw Mr.Kibelton holding the pink passes with _detention_ written on them.

We took the papers with fake smiles on our faces.

"We are truly sorry, sir!" Amber said as she saluted.

"We have see the error of our ways." I said.

He gave us a dirty look as we turned to leave.

"Dude, that was awesome. Good idea with the ice cream thing." Amber said hi-fiving me.

"I know, but it made me really hungry."

"I know me too. Let's go get some food."

"Huzzah!" Amber cheered. People stared at her proclamation.

We maneuvered our way to the lunchroom, running into people on the way while we were going against the crowd.

I could feel the stares on us, you know, the ones that scream 'Oh my god, you guys are so weird! Therefore, I will only stare at you and not say a word!'

Amber and I get those stares a lot.

If you were to see us in public, you would think that we wouldn't care.

But we do.

Yeah, I know it sounds cliché, but we would just like to be accepted by other people than just ourselves.

I know, it's a bit dorky, and we know that this dream wouldn't come true anytime soon.

But, there are some things we do that keep this feeling suppressed.

You see…hm, how can I explain this to you without seeming even stranger than we already are.

Okay, um, we liked to…write stories.

Alright, I expect to be shot right about now.

Oh, look, I'm still living. Anyway, Amber and I like to write stories about ourselves, I guess, with alter egos. Ah, for example, last week we were ninjas, and the week before that, we were super heroes.

And I'm hoping soon that we can be superhero ninjas. Ah, good times.

We made it to the lunchroom in record time and stood in line.

"Sweet, its Mexican day."Amber said as she grabbed two tacos. I did the same as I eyed some french-fries.

We payed for our meals and headed over to our usual table, sitting alone as always.

"Alright, mi amiga" I said "It is magical story day!"

"Hurray!"Amber said quietly as she shook her hands in the air in a silent applause.

"Alrighty…" I trailed off, reaching for my tie-dye backpack. Amber did the same with hers.

We each took out a few pieces of paper, pens, and candy to keep our imaginations going.

"Okay, my friend, what shall we scribble about today" I asked.

"Well, I as thinking in our last class that we could be the spreme pickle rulers of the fridge." She suggested in a serious voice.

"That could work, but we would need a lot of brine." I stated.

"Oh, yeah, and a really big jar." Amber complied holding her arms out to emphasize the point.

"Yeah…" I trailed off once more.

We scribbled in our most illegible chicken-scratch handwriting some ideas. We didn't even notice anything coming until…

"Whoops!" we heard a voice full of fake concern.

Soon enough our papers, pens, and ourselves were covered in spaghetti, juice and pudding. It was the head cheerleader of our school, and a jerk none-the-less.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my bad." The perpetrator said in a sickly sweet voice.

"No, of course not." I said taking some noodles out of my hair.

"Yeah, we wanted it to rain pudding on us." Amber added.

"Well," she spoke again "Maybe if you two weren't such freaks, I would have missed you!" She walked away with her friends laughing behind her.

"Dear god, she is the ultimate cliché of a cheerleader, blondness and all." Amber said using her finger to wipe off the pudding on her cheek. She licked that finger off.

"Mmm, good pudding!" she said nodding.

"Darn, our papers have been rained upon." I started "Well, maybe we could write some more in detention."

"'Kay, Alex." She replied.

The bell rand before we could finish eating, so we quickly dumped our trays, grabbed our now soggy belongings, and went our separate ways to finish off the day.

The rest of the day went pretty uneventful. Good thing too, didn't need a double detention, House was on tonight.

_Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggg!!_

Oh, thank god, the bell. Time to go… oh yeah, I've got detention. Grrrrreeeeatttttt…

I met amber by her locker so we could head over to our jailcell.

"Hello, detention buddy." She said cheerfully when she spotted me.

"Yo." I replied.

We walked to detention, arms linked. I opened the door and saw the usual group of people; a few punks one popular (probably caught leaveing school to go shop or something) and two or three people sleeping, including the teacher.

 "Excellent," I stated "A perfect learning environment."

"I concur, my dear Alex"

We took our usual seats and got cracking on our new tale. About a half hour later, we were stumped. Stupid writers block, I damn you to taco bell.

"Dude, I've got nothing" Amber said defeated.

"Amber, you've been saying that for the last 15 minutes" I said trying to lean back in my seat.

"But it's true…" she whined.

"Shut up, we've got to think harder!"

"Alex, if I think any harder, my brain will explode."

"Hm, I would like to see that."

Amber punched my arm. Ow, that hurt.

"Okay, um, say a word, any word." I said

"'Kay, um…alcohol." She said with a laugh

"Wow, nice. Okay, I'll roll with that.

Alcohol is a drink

People drink it a lot

Alcoholics Anonymous…"

"Dude, I don't wanna be a drunk!" Amber cut in sounding appalled.

"Okay," I said "Let me start over on that."

"Alcohol is a drink

Beer, margaritas, martinis, rum

The rum bottle has that weird dude on it

That dude is a pirate….

AMBER LET'S BE PIRATES!!"

The teacher stirred in his sleep at my sudden burst of enthusiasm. The room was silent now and everone stared. But that stopped after a few seconds.

 "Wow, crazy much?" Amber asked sarcastically.

"Psh, yeees." I drew out.

"Ha-ha. Now back to your idea, I really like it" she said.

"Pirates is what we wish, then pirates is what we shall be!" I declared.

We started writing down ideas when we heard an alarm go off. Our hour was up, and it was time to leave.

As we walked out of the door, it started to rain.

"Damn, I forgot my umbrella." I said.

"Here, we can share mine" Amber said holding it out for us.

"Cool"

We both huddled under the umbrella and discussed ideas for our wonderful pirate tale.

"'Kay, we need swards." I said

"Check." Amber replied.

"And some intense hats."

"Check"

"And rum, lots rum."

"Oh, double check on the alcoholic beverage."

We exchanged ideas until we came to a puddle, one big-ass puddle.

"Dang, that thing is huge!" Amber said walking closer.

The puddle took up most of the sidewalk and a lot of the grass next to it.

As I walked toward the giant body of water, I saw that it was dark. It must have been deep, but I shouldn't be, it was only a puddle.

"Great, there's no way to get around it." Amber said disappointed.

"Yeah, and there's too much traffic anyway." I added.

Then I got an idea.

"Hey, Amber, I bet you can't jump over it!" it was a large puddle, I know that she couldn't do it.

 "Yeah, well, I bet you can't jump IN it!" she said as she jumped into the air.

"Psh, let's do this. Ten bucks?" I asked

"Ten bucks." She confirmed.

We both walked away from the puddle so we could get a good running start.

"'Kay, ready?" I asked stretching a bit.

"Ready!" she replied

"One" she said.

I was so ready.

"Two." I said

"THREE!!" we yelled as we started to run.

We both sprinted toward the humongous puddle. I couldn't wait to see how big the splash was gonna be.

We came closer and closer until…

"WHOA!!"

We jumped into the puddle and I couldn't believe what was happening. The puddle kept getting deeper and deeper as we kept falling into its dark abyss.

It was like we had jumped into a swimming pool, but it was too dark and cold, I could feel goose bumps start to rise on my arms and legs.

This wasn't a puddle at all; I didn't know what was going on.

I tried to open my eyes, but the water stung them. But it couldn't be…

'Salt water?' I thought confused. 'That's only in the ocean.'

I reached out looking for Amber when my hand touched a mass next to me.

Amber, kicking for her life.

I looked at her with my stinging eyes and pointed upward, signaling to swim up.

She nodded in understandment and started to swim.

We reached the surface and took a long needed breath. It was nighttime, and pretty chilly. As I bobbed up and down in the water, I looked around even further.

 "Alex?" I heard an out of breath voice say.

"Amber, is that you?" I asked

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"I think so, how about you?"

"Yes, I'm okay I think. What just happened?" she asked

"I have no idea, it looks like we're in the ocean." I said just as shocked and confused as she was.

"But how, and when and why and who?!"She said exasperated.

"I have no idea" I said just as scared.

I looked around carefully until I saw something.

"Amber look! Do you see light over there?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it must be a beach."

By the look of this place in front of me, it was really far away.

"Man, it looks really far away." Amber said with defeat in her voice.

"Yeah, but it looks like we don't have a choice, start swimming." I said

And so we did. It seemed like hours until we reached the shore and we were exhausted once we got there. It was tough trying to crawl our way to the dry sand while getting pounded by waves.

I looked around with my tired yes and saw that Amber was sleeping now peacefully.

I turned my head to the other side.

The last thing I saw was a large ship with a plaque reading '_The Interceptor'_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

So what do you think? My friend and I thought of this story trying to think of a different one. The first one didn't work out so we stuck to this one. She's gonna write the next chapter. So, I hope you like it. Review, give constructive criticism and please not flaming. Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Pirate Outcasts: Chapter 2

* * *

When we finally woke up it was morning, the sun was shining brightly in our faces, making us squint

When we finally woke up it was morning, the sun was shining brightly in our faces, making us squint. When we were able to open them all of the way, the sky was a clear blue. Not something you would normally find in a smoggy city. Confused, I looked over at Amber.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Oh right, like I of all people would know." I replied with a sarcastic tone.

As we looked around this new and strange place, we saw someone walking toward us. We immediately sprung up and started screaming.

"Help!!" "Hey! Over here!!"

The man heard the screaming banshees and walked toward us. That's when we got a good look at him. He was a man dressed in 18th century clothing, tan pants, which seemed a bit tight, a long red coat with goldish looking button thingies and a white powdered wig with a black hat.

" Oh great we landed in the realm of the living ice cream cones." Amber said to me.

"Excuse me ladies," He said to us in a strange accent. "What are you doing lying on the beach?"

"Uh….what were YOU doing lying on the beach!!" I yelled to try and confuse him.

The man gave me a strange look. Yeah, like I'm not used to that!

"Um, ignore my friend, she's just a little frazzled right now." Amber said placing a hand on my shoulder.

The man nodded slowly, still a little frightened.

"Um, we're not really sure actually" Amber continued, "Maybe you could tell us where we are? I mean, you know, for future reference…"

"Your in Port Royal." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

" Port Royal? Never heard of it. Wow, that must be a long way from L.A."

"L.A.?" he asked in a confused tone. "So is that where you come from?"

"No we come from the Emerald City in Oz." I said.

"One short day, in the Emerald city!" Amber sang randomly.

"Oh! I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!" I replied in my most Glinda-y voice.

We would have finished the rest of the song, crazy us, but the ice cream cone looking guy interrupted us

" You live in a city of emeralds!" he said shocked.

" Um… no… I was being sarcastic."

"Oh, right" was all he said in response, he still looked confused. "So what are you ladies? Maids, mistresses?"

"Um …no. Well, I guess if you asked anyone we knew, or erm, anyone who's seen us in public, they'd call us nerds, dorks, lonely folks, outcast…." Amber trailed off.

"Outcasts? You mean like pirates." His face was very serious.

Amber was shocked. "How did you know we were gonna become pirates? Your not psychic are you?"

He suddenly pulled out two pairs of shackle looking handcuffs and put them on our wrists.

"You ladies are coming with me." He said once more serious

" Why, what did we do?" I asked scared and confused.

"Relax Alex," Amber said in a calm voice. "This is probably one of those themed historical parks."

"That we fell through a puddle to get to! Yea that makes perfect sense. Remind me to tall that to my mom when I'm late for dinner."

"Calm down look I'll prove it to you. Excuse me sir; I'm, uh, taking a survey to see if people are up with current events. If I could ask, what's the date." Amber said in a game show voice.

"Uh, April 19th 1756."

"1756!!" we both said at the same time.

What?! That couldn't be, no. It's 2008, 2008 I TELL YOU!!

As we walked along, the 'towns folk', I guess we would call them, were staring at us with wide eyes. The mothers were steering their children away.

But we didn't even look like pirates! They were looking at us like we were whores or sluts or…oh I don't know! We didn't look like those girls that you would usually see at school. Amber was wearing a pair of Capri's while I was wearing a simple pair of jeans. I guess our shirts were a bit low cut, but I was wearing a vest. Hm, well, maybe the definition of whore has changed over the years.

As we walked down the streets of the town we felt the stares on our backs. Even in a different time we still couldn't escape teenage stares. But this time was different, not only were the teens staring but the younger children, the adults, and the old people especially the old people.

This time Amber was the first to speak.

"Where are you taking us?" She asked sounding scared and slightly embarrassed.

"To the governor, we've never had female pirates here before therefore he will decide what is to be done with the two with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked this time

"He'll decide if you are to be hung or kept in jail for the rest of your life."

Both our mouths dropped. Hung or life in prison! I've seen movies where people get hung and it scares me every time, but having to experience it yourself must be horrible.

I started to feel queasy. But amber was still herself

"Great," she said, "first it rains spaghetti, next we fall through a puddle, and now it's life sentence or death. Oh yea this day just keeps getting better and better."

After a long walk with stares on us, we reached a stone structure of some kind. Some sort of ceremony must have been going on, because there was a big crowd of people and a man picked up a sword and started twirling it around.

" Wow times must be real boring if they make an event of a guy killing air." Amber said nodding.

I couldn't help but smiling even though our lives were on the line.

"Well it looks like he's busy so we'll just be heading back to…"

"Not so fast girly!" he pulled at the collar of my shirt.

"Jeez somebody forgot to take his happy pills this morning." Amber said. I glared at her. I could take care of my self and besides one wrong move and BAM!! We'd be having a barbeque with the devil.

He pushed the both of us forward to a man with a long gray curly wig. Jeez, what is with all the wigs!! There must be a lot of bald men here.

"Governor Swan, I found these two girls lying on a beach. They confessed that they were pirates. Since we never had female pirates in Port Royal before I thought you should decide how we should dispose of them."

I suddenly had a huge lump in my throat. I saw the stares on us. (Probably what we were dressed in.)

"So where do you ladies come from?" He asked.

Amber had to speak for the both of us.

"L.A, I guess." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"L.A? I've never heard of such a place."

'No you wouldn't' I thought to myself.

"So you ladies confessed to being pirates?"

"Well… um. Kind of" Amber said in a small voice

WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING!! Did she want to die? I know I didn't for god's sake we were just 16!!

Then I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was the man who was twirling the sword earlier he was looking out at the ocean. The woman next to him was holding her stomach and looked like she was about to faint. Suddenly she fell over the side of the stone balcony and down the cliff into the ocean water. The man next to her didn't even seem to notice.

"OH MY GOD!! That woman just fell over the cliff someone help her!!" I screamed.

Then there was a rush of people blowing past us.

"Hold those two." The governor screamed.

Fortunately only one guard was holding the both of us. This was probably going to be our only chance to escape. I looked at Amber she was obviously thinking the same thing. She looked down at the guards shoe then back at me. I understood and nodded. Amber stomped on the guards foot as hard as she could when he released us I hit him in the nose with my elbow. When he fell on the ground we took the keys from his belt and ran. We didn't know where we were going we just had to hide until things died don then we could try to get back home.

After we got the shackles off we ran through the town trying to find a place to hide every corner we turned people ran into there houses or into a shop. Probably scared we'd mug them or something. Hm, maybe later, after all we didn't have money!

We didn't stick around to find out we finally turned a corner where everybody ran into a shop except one.

"Quick in there." Amber said.

When we got inside we looked around and could tell it was a blacksmith shop. We jumped when we saw a man lying in a chair. He was old, fat, very red, and had a small beard. He also had an empty bottle in his hand. I took one whiff of him and knew immediately that he had been drinking…a lot.

"I didn't know Santa Claus was a drunk." Amber said.

I looked at her. "He looks like he wont be waking up anytime soon lets hide out here for a little while. Until things die down and we can figure all of this out." Before she could respond we heard someone start to open the door. "Hide!!" I said.

We hid behind a tipped over table.

A man walked in he was soaked from head to toe and his hands had shackles on them. He was very strange looking, even more than everyone we had seen already! He had long dreadlocks with little shinys here and there, a long coat, some funny looking boots, and a three cornered hat.

The strange man picked up a hammer and stared banging on the links of the shackles. It didn't help. In frustration, he jangled the shackles really fast. But then, he got an idea. He took a hot iron at burned a donkey in the ass.

"Aw," I whispered "Poor donkey!"

He put his hands on the machine, which snapped the shackles in half. As soon as he left we would make our escape. But right as he was about to leave another man walked through the door.

I groaned. "You know it would be a whole lot easier to escape if we didn't have an audience."

Amber nodded her head. "I think we might have our chance." She said. I peeked over the table and say the two men talking.

"Do you think it's wise boy," The first man said "Crossing blades with a pirate?"

Pirate? Holy crap, this dude was a pirate!!

"You threatened Miss.Swann." the second said.

"Only a little" he said with a smirk.

Then out of the blue, they started to sword fight

"Amber, let's get the hell out of here." I said.

As much as we tried to escape, we couldn't. The two men kept fighting, and we didn't want to risk being scene. As the fight seemed to start dying down, the pirate threw sand into the other mans face. When he was able to see, the pirate pointed a gun at him. It looked to be an old style gun. Maybe we were in the 1700's after all…

Just then, the pirate fell to the ground, revealing the Santa Clause looking man behind him with a broken bottle.

We tried to escape out the back door, but as soon as we closed it two guards got the both of us. "You have got to be kidding me. Can't you just give us a break all we want to do is go home." amber said.

"Home is the last place you two are going." one of the guards said.

They dragged us over to the man who was twirling the sword earlier. He must have been the one in charge.

He looked at us then the two guards. "Are these the girls who assaulted the officer?" he asked.

"Yes Commodore Norrington."

I butted in. "Excuse me Commodore … uh…Boringson we did not assault him. We just simply broke his nose so we could get back to the transporting puddle to get back home." I said in a matter of factly voice.

"Uh huh." Was all he said.

I didn't realize how crazy it sounded till after I said it. He then told the officers to take us to prison.

It was really dark and damp there, and there was barely any light shining in.

The two officers took us to the cells. There were only two, one was filled with 3 dirty middle-aged men, who were whistling and calling us over to them. I couldn't help giving them the finger even though I knew they didn't know what it meant.

In the other cell was the soaked man we had saw earlier. All he did was stare but not at us more like into space. Only when the officers put us in the same cell with him was when he looked at us and only for a split second. The officers locked the door and left with a 'Have fun ladies!'

Oh yea that's reassuring. We sat in the corner all by ourselves. It was about a half hour until Amber broke the silence. "So what are you doing in here?"

She asked the man across from us.

He looked at her. " I think the real question what are you doing here love?"

" Um…well…we fell through a transporting puddle wound up here, people think we're pirates, she broke a guards nose, we ran away , got caught , and now we're in here and now were in here talking to you." she said in one breath.

It became silent for a minute then he laughed.

" And they thought I was crazy." He said. " So what are your name then missy?"

" Amber."

"And you?" He looked at me now.

"Alex." I replied.

" Now what about you, what's your name." I asked.

"Ah thought you'd never ask da'ling! This is the day you'll always remember as the day you met Captain.Jack.Sparrow."

* * *

Hells yeah! Big thumbs up to Katelyn for writing this chapter! She did a very good job!! I' so proud of her! Now, it's my turn to write the next chapter, and i'll post it as soon as i can! So long!


	3. Chapter 3

The Pirate Outcasts: Chapter 3

_Continued from chapter 2_

"So, who are you?" I asked curiously.

"Well, dah'ling," he said turning toward us "I thought you would never ask. My name is Jack Sparrow, CAPTAIN! Captain Jack Sparrow. You've probably heard of me."

Wow, this guy was a nut. Amber and I looked at each other and then at him. The guy was smiling and nodding toward us.

"Um, no, no we haven't." I said as Amber shook her head back and forth.

"Oh, well, now you do."

We spent a few more moments in silence until I asked the nut a few more questions.

"So, Mr. Sparrow!" I started in a squeaky voice.

"Call me Jack, Caption Jack" he cut in.

"Hm, nope, nah, I like Mr. Sparrow better." thinking about it for a second. "Anyway, what did you do to get into this lovely piece of a hell whole?"

"You two were there, you should know." He said pointing wildly at us.

"Stop assuming we know everything, we're not psychic… though that would be cool." Amber added.

"Fine, let's see…" he said bringing a hand to his chin "I ventured into an 'off limits' area dock thing, saved the governor's daughter from her watery doom only to be almost arrested for being a pirate, well, I guess I did get arresting in the end, and…well, that's it."

AHA! I knew it! This guy _was_ a pirate. I'd do a victory dance, but of course I'm in a dark and dreary jail cell.

"Wow, sound like good times" Amber said.

Yes, they were rather 'good times'" Mr. Sparrow said quoting her.

"Fabulous…" she replied trailing off.

More silence. God, silence was boring. Must…break…annoying silence!!

"It's was too quiet in here someone start speaking." I said holding out my arms.

Amber, Mr. Sparrow and the rest of the jail dudes turned to stare at me.

"Well, it was." I said quietly and embarrassed.

"Ah, but silence is golden." Jack added.

"But duck tape is silver." Amber finished.

Jack said nothing. Ugh, we can't be funny in this century, no one gets it! So we sat in silence, yet again. But the silence was soon broken when one of the soldiers came down the stairs and toward our cell.

"Good evening ladies, pirate." He growled the last part "Commodore Norrington has decided your fates."

My heard started beating faster and my stomach was in knots. I was hoping either a) they would be nice and let me and Amber go or b) I could bang my head against the wall hard enough and I would wake up.

"The pirate is too be hung by tomorrow afternoon, but as for the wenches, well, he didn't specify, but let's just say that you will be in jail for a long time." He laughed.

I raised my hand to my mouth while Amber shook her head in her hands. I looked to Jack Sparrow, ready to console his for his death sentence, but looked to be as cool as a cucumber, smirking away and he started chuckling.

How could he be so calm when he was sentenced to death for tomorrow? I was more frightened than him and I wasn't going to die, well, not at such early notice at least.

"That would be all" the soldier said "Have a good final evening, pirate. Wenches, get used to your cell, you will be here for awhile."

And so he left. And then I snapped

I ran for the jail cell door and started banging on it with my fists and tried to pull it open.

"Let me out! Let me out!" I screamed. Tears started brimming at my eyes.

"Alex, calm down."Amber said as she came up behind me.

"No, how can YOU stay so calm. And you!" I yelled pointing at Jack "How can you stay so calm. You are going to die tomorrow and you don't seem scared at all!"

"Alex, right?" he asked, I nodded. "Alex, I'm a pirate, I've been sentenced to death hundreds of times, and, being the amazing man I am, I'm gotten out of this predicament hundreds of times."

"Really?" Amber asked.

"Uh-huh." He said smiling "hm, now I don't usually do this, but seen as how you are young girls and shouldn't even be near a jail," he stood up "I, Captain Jack Sparrow, promise to get you two out of jail before my, heh, 'hanging' tomorrow."

"Wow," Amber said "That doesn't sound like something a normal pirate would say."

"Ah, well luv, I'm not a normal pirate." He replied walking over to a corner closer to the next jail cell.

In the cell next to us, some men, probably pirates were calling to the dog near the cell door holding the keys.

"Come here, boy."

"Want a nice juicy bone?"

"Come here."

"Come on"

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." Jack said not moving from his spot.

The men turned to look at him. "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." One prisoner said; let's call him, disgusting man #1.

Jack smiled once more and turned his head back around.

I welcomed the silence once more; it gave me a few more chances to calm down. But the silence was broken, ugh, yet again, but a few loud booms. Jah-heez, I knew I wanted there to be some noise, maybe conversation in this hell hole, but now I was just getting annoyed.

"Get down!" Jack yelled and he jumped to the ground.

Amber and I covered our heads as the 'boom' went through the cell, sending rocks everywhere. When we got a chance to look up, we saw rocks, dust, and a gaping hole in the wall of the cell _next_ to us.

"My sympathies friends," disgusting man #4 said "It's no matter of luck at all."

And so they all escaped.

"Well, this sucks…a lot." I said.

Ugh, I was starting to get really depressed again. Man, that could have been us! Jack must have noticed the look on my face when I was staring at the whole.

"Don't fret, missy. There are other ways to escape." He said.

"How?" I asked, "Do you have a plan?"

He inhaled "Nope, I'm just going to sit here and wait until the opportune moment."

He moved to the middle of the jail cell and sat down cross-legged. It looked like he was meditating, I guess.

"But wouldn't that be considered a plan?" Amber asked.

"Ah, very true." He said.

A few moments later…

"Okay, I'm sick of that plan." Jack said as he crawled over and grabbed the bone from the other cell.

"Ugh, dude, if it didn't work for the other guys, what makes you think it will work for you?" Amber said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, _dude_," Jack said mocking her "do you have any other ideas?"

Amber stayed quiet for a moment until she crawled over to the door as well.

"Come here doggy-woggy! Oh, yes you are a good doggy, yes you are!" she cooed in a baby voice.

"Come on, a bit closer, a bit closer." Jack said. "Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cad!"

Just then, a boom was heard throughout the jail, sending the dog away.

"No, no, no, no, no I didn't mean it!" Jack pleaded.

Darn it! Stupid boomy people! You aren't even worth damning to Taco Bell!

I was snapped out my thoughts by one of the red coats came tumbling down the stairs, revealing two men behind him.

Pirates.

Now, I'm usually not scared of many things, but we've had such a traumatic day a butterfly would have freaked us out! Being freaked out by their pirately-pirate presence, Amber and I crawled back to our little corner while Jack was still by the cell door. Jeez, does nothing scare this guy! We're gonna have to get him somehow. Yeah….

"This ain't the armory." One very dirty man in a hat said.

The other looked toward Jack.

"Well, well, well," he said walking slowly toward the cell "Look what we 'ave here Twigg, Cap'in Jack Sparrow." He spat at the ground near Jack's knees. "Ah," he continued "and a couple of wenches to keep you company."

He gestured toward us. I leaned back closer to the wall.

"He's not to lucky, Koehler. Cause the last time we saw you, you were all alone, on that god forsaken island; shrinking into the distance."

I was getting really confused. That's right, a bit more confused than I already was in this freaky-deaky place. But what I got was that they knew him, and that he was the incredibly-shrinking man.

"Worry 'bout your own fortunes gents" Jack spoke up "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayer and mutineers."

A hand quickly reached out and grabbed Jack's neck, choking him. But this was no ordinary hand. Even though it belonged to the _living_ man standing behind the bars, his hand was nothing but skin and bones, literally. Torn pieces of flesh and cloth were hanging off a skeletal hand. I gasped loudly in shock as Amber grabbed onto my arm roughly.

Ow, and she has sharp nails too.

We were both breathing rapidly as the adrenaline rushed through our veins out of fear.

"So there is a curse." Jack said slightly, for lack of a better word, freaked out. "That's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell." Koehler growled. He roughly let go of Jack's neck and they both walked away.

"That's very interesting" he said as he examined his normal, and really dirty, hand.

Jack turned back to us and saw that we were huddled together and shaking with fright.

"Uhm, are you two alright?" he said slowly walking slightly sideways toward us.

"Wh-what the hell w-was th-that?" I asked pointing to where the two men were standing.

"That wasn't natural." Amber added shaking her head back and forth.

"Ah, all in good time, missies, but for now, we should all go to sleep."

"I don't think I can now" I said

"Hm, fine. Just don't bother me!" he said surprisingly cheerfully. He laid down on the floor with his head up against the wall, putting his hat over his eyes. A few minutes later, we heard quiet snoring and knew that he was really asleep.

Amber and I turned back to each other and starting talking quietly.

"Alex, you already had your freak-out, now it's my turn, I wanna go home!" Amber frantically whispered. She started crying so I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh, Amber, don't cry. Remember what Mister Spar- oh, whatever Jack said, he'd get us out of here by tomorrow" I said trying to reassure her.

"I know he said that, but should be trust him? I mean, if we are really here and not dreaming, then he is a real pirate, and pirates are supposed to be mean, and dangerous and drunks." She said back.

She had a point. I mean, have you know how they act? Maybe we shouldn't trust him.

"Well, what choice do we have Amber?" I said finishing my thoughts "We are stuck, in a jail cell, a _real_ jail cell. This guy is all that we got right now to get us out of here. Okay?"

Amber nodded and wiped a few more tears away.

"Now let's turn that frown upside down." I said trying to cheer her up. She did in fact smile and start laughing a bit, mission accomplished.

I started to yawn, "Ugh, Amber, let's fallow his lead and go to sleep."

"Yeah, you're right." She agreed.

We sat down next to each other against the wall once more. Amber leaned her head on my shoulder while I leaned my head on her head, and we soon drifted off to sleep; dreaming about pizza and other various junk food items. What? Well, they didn't give us anything to eat!

* * *

I woke up the next morning to hear Jack whistling and tapping on his leg.

"Oh, good you're awake!" he exclaimed.

"Ugh, I wish I wasn't. You know, jail cells aren't that comfy!" I said.

"I do know that actually." He replied raising a finger.

"Hey, Alex-y!" Amber said magically cheerfully. "Want some bread? It only comes in one flavor: stale. Yet it's quite filling when you haven't had food since yesterday morning."

Amber handed me a piece of crusty bread and I took a bite. Mmm, stale, magnificent. Though, surprisingly good, Amber was right, tastes good after not eating for a day.

"So," I said as I popped the last bit of bread into my mouth "What are we gonna do today?"

"The same thing we do every day, Alex. Try to take over the world!" Amber said enthusiastic.

"Amber, no puns in the jail cell. No one gets them." I said disappointed.

Jack just gave us a weird look, again.

"Dontcha remember luv? I said that I was gonna bust you outta here!" He said triumphantly.

He walked over the cell door and grabbed the bone. He then grabbed a stone near a wall that must have fallen out during the booms.

"Aw, Jack, what are you gonna do now?" Amber asked.

"Captain! It's Captain Ja- oh never mind, no one seems to understand that concept anyway." He said defeated. Jack started to chip away bits of the bone off to create a slightly sharp point. Satisfied with his 

work, he walked back over to the door. Reaching around, Jack stuck the sharp bone into the lock and started to jiggle it around a bit.

"Oh, so you're trying to pick the lock…with a bone." I said skeptically.

Ignoring my comment, he continued to try and pick the lock until…

Ha-ha! You thought he actually opened the door! Nah, how could Jack get the door open with a bone?! Nah, Jack kept trying to pick the lock until we heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

If there are more pirates coming I'm gonna bang my head against the wall!

Jack froze and fell onto his back and stayed still. Now it was our turn to give him a weird look (ha-ha, revenge is sweet) and then looked toward the stairs.

We saw a man running down the stairs, it was the same man from the blacksmith place, you remember, the one who was fighting our dear cell mate.

"You, Sparrow!" he bellowed.

"Aye?" Jack said lifting his head.

"You are familiar with the ship, The Black Pearl?"

"I've 'eard of it" Jack said putting his head back on the ground.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" all three of us jailbirds said in unison.

"Did you know ships had babies?" Amber said thinking he meant _birth_.

"Oh, I don't know!"

"Have you not heard the stories?" Jack asked.

The other man shook his head.

"Have you two?" Jack said propping himself onto his elbows to turn around and point at us.

"Hey, I just found out that ships could have babies." Amber said raising her hands innocent like.

They both stared at us until they continued.

"Well, looks like I'll have to be the teacher to you students." He said "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded _Isla de Muerta_. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

Isla de Muerta? Isn't that, like, 'island of death' or something like that? I don't know, I wasn't very good at Spanish.

"The ship's real enough" the mystery man continued "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack asked examining his dirty nails.

"Because you're a pirate." He said plainly.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked.

"Never!" he spat offended, ooh, somebody has pirate issues. "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl! Well if you're intended to brave it all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart? You'll have to do it alone mate, I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

My heart leapt and fluttered in my chest. He could get us out!

"'Ow's that? The keys ran off." Jack asked.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin barrel hinges," he said as he grabbed a nearby bench "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Wow, this guy was smart!

"What's your name?" Jack asked of all things.

"Will Turner." Ah, so mystery man had a name, awesome-opossum.

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt the name of your father?"

"…yes" Will replied surprised.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed my mind. If you spring us from this jail, we swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and save you're Bonny-lass."

"We?" Will asked.

"US!?" we yelled.

"Of, course." He pointed to Will, "I promised to get them out of here and you two," he turned to point to us "You didn't think I was gonna save you luvies without some kind of payment"

He smirked. Ooh, this guy was good. Using our fear of this jail thingy against us.

"Uhm, sure" I said.

"Why not." Amber added.

"Do we have an accord?" Jack asked holding out his dirty hand.

"Agreed" said Will as they shook hands.

"Agreed, get us out!"

Will smashed the bench into the door and lifted it up, thus lifting the door free. Oh my god, yes! We were free. Amber, Jack and I rushed out of the cell.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that." Will said.

"Not without my effects!" Jack said rushing to grab his belongings, while we made a rush to the door.

"Hold it!" Jack said catching us.

Dang it! Busted.

"Don't you two go sneaking away, you are coming with us."

"Curses." Amber said.

"Right, so you ladies…" Will started

"Amber"

"Alex"

"Right, do you have any sailing experience?" Will asked.

"Uhm, uh, well…" I started

"No."Amber finished.

"Perfect!" Jack cried running back "You're hired, let's go!"

I couldn't help smiling as we ran up the steps. We were gonna have a pirate adventure after all!

* * *

A/N: Okay! Here is chapter three that i wrote. I really hope you like it. It's Katelyn's turn to write now so we will post as soon as we can (school just started and such.) Read, review, fave!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Pirate Outcasts: Chapter 4**

We ran up the stairs that led out of the prison, and thank god too, because it started to smell like a porta-potty; you know, like the ones at the fair. I blame the meatheads in the cell next to us…

We were running for about ten minutes until we hid under a smallish bridge. I looked around at the mud and molding rocks around me.

I looked out into the ocean and saw a few ships in the water, just bobbin' around with nothing to do.

"So, this is your plan?" Amber asked a bit annoyed "hide out until everything dies down? Well, we tried that plan already buddy and it didn't work out so well.

None of them answered, they obviously weren't paying attention.

I looked over at Will and saw that he was looking out to the water as well.

"We're going to steal a ship?" He asked. Jack looked toward a specific ship with a smile on his face.

"That ship?" Will asked surprised.

"Holy crap!!!" I yelled as quietly as I could. "We're gonna steal a ship?"

"Commandeer," Jack said casually, "We're gonna commandeer that ship. Nautical term."

"Okay, its official, you're crazy…" Amber stated.

"Luv, I've known that for years." He replied. "Anyway, William, one question about your business boy or there is no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." He replied determined and confident.

"Oh good, no worries then." Jack said as he turned to walk over to the water.

"Unless she's already dead when you get there!" Amber stated "encouragingly"

Jack spun around on his heal "You know, for a young lady, you have a big mouth"

"Yes, and?" She said raising an eyebrow.

We all just stared at her until Jack said something.

"Alright, then. Let's go"

As I started walking with Will and Jack, Amber tapped my shoulder. I turned to look at her and she pointed behind her. I looked over, and not far from us was a smallish house with some clothes hanging off a line. As I looked across the line and I saw a few shirts, some pants and a vest or two. Near the door of the small house were two pairs of boots, probably being set out to be cleaned later.

Staring at the clothes, I realized that they were all about our sides and I knew what Amber was thinking.

I turned back to Jack and Will and said "Hey, we'll be right back"

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"Oh, going to freshen up before out little trip" Amber replied grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

"Hold on." Jack said.

He walked, well more like stumbled, up to us and took a whiff of the air.

"Hm, you two smell fine." He said, thinking that he sounded intelligent.

Wow, just wow. Well, it's not every day a pirate, I guess, sniffs your hair. Wow, what a creeper.

"No, I mean…ugh, nevermind, we'll be right back."

So we ran over to the mini house and looked around to make sure no one was home. Luckily, the person or persons who lived in the house weren't home and we both grabbed some clothes, which consisted of two white shirts, two pairs of brown pants which seemed to be still a bit dirty (I miss washing machines…) and a bit big so we just planned on using the belts from our original pants. Amber proceeded to grab a vest and I grabbed a jacket. Together we ran over to grab the boots and ran into a nearby bush, which, luckily for us, was rather large.

As we were getting changed I noticed something about Ambers outfit.

"You're wearing your stripe-y socks?!" I said surprised and amused.

Amber looked down at her black and white striped socks she bought at a Hot Topic a few weeks earlier.

"So…I like these socks" She replied and we continued to put on our (stolen) clothing.

As we ran back a grabbed a bandana off the line as I ran by and tied it on my head. Amber took the hair tie off her write and knotted her hair in a messy bun.

"Alrighty let's do this thing!" I yelled excited.

"Oi, where'd you get those" Jack said as he pointed up and down at us.

"Uuhhhh…." I started to say. I kinda felt bad about stealing now.

"We stole them!" Amber said proudly.

"Ah, good then, if you could steal some measly bits of clothing then you could help me, I mean, us" he said pointing to himself and will "steal a measly ship, saavy?"

Damn, he got us. "One problem, buddy." I said as I playfully punched his arm. He flinched back and grabbed it in pain. Whoops, too hard. "Sorry, when we got these clothes, no one was around and that ship, those GIANT ship that we are intending to steal has big men on it and those big men has big guns.

"Well, that's why I'm here, luv" Jack replied confidently.

"Yeah, don't call me that. So now all of my troubles are gone. Oh, there's one more thing you forgot, Cap'n Crunch, we have no weapons. So if a big scary man comes along and stabs us or shoots us, may you live with the guilt forever!" I said pointing at him.

Amber dramatisized the pointed by pretending to stab herself in the stomach and making a 'dead' face.

"William, give them the swords" Jack ordered.

Will attempted to throw us two swords, but we just let them fall to the ground. Remember, children, flying swords are dangerous.

"Where'd you get these" Amber asked while raising an eyebrow.

"While you two were playing dress up, a couple of navy guards walked by. Being the generous man I am, I quickly took them out and stole their swords, saavy?" Jack said nonchalant.

* * *

FLASHBACK!!! FLASHBACK!!! FLASHBACK!!! FLASHBACK!!! FLASHBACK!!! FLASHBACK!!! FLASHBACK!!!

"Hey! Wot are you doin' back 'ere" a guard said as he and his partner walked by.

Jack quickly swooped around and stabbed the first. The second man tried to pull out his sword, but soon met his downfall as Will hit him in the head with the blunt end of his sword.

"Oh, look" Jack said "free swords…"

* * *

PRESENT DAY!!! PRESENT DAY!!! PRESENT DAY!!! PRESENT DAY!!! PRESENT DAY!!! PRESENT DAY!!!

"Oh, well, thanks. "I said. I hooked the sword to my belt. Luckily for Amber and I, we had both taken a fencing class prior to our little 'adventure'.

Actually, that's how we met. When we were either six or seven, our mothers had signed us up for a fencing class. Apparently, we were watching too much television.

* * *

ANOTHER FLASHBACK!!! ANOTHER FLASHBACK!!! ANOTHER FLASHBACK!!! ANOTHER FLASHBACK!!!

"Hi, I'm Amber, what's your name" A little girl with a French braid asked me.

"I'm Alex, you wanna be friends?" I asked with a smile that was missing some teeth.

"Okay."

We both high fived each other and the class started.

* * *

PRESENT DAY!!! PRESENT DAY!!! PRESENT DAY!!! PRESENT DAY!!! PRESENT DAY!!! PRESENT DAY!!!

Well, isn't that how all children become friends!

"Now are you ready?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but how exactly are we supposed to get to the Interceptor, which is across the bay without getting caught?" I asked.

"You ask too many questions," Jack said "just leave it to me."

Amber turned to Will and grabbed his sleeve.

"Oh my god Will, we're all gonna die!"

Will gave her a confused look but then smiled a little. Man this guy was quiet!

"Ha-ha, very funny, girl. Now, let's go." Jack said as he staggered off.

Amber proceeded to imitate his walk behind you causing both me and Will to laugh. Jack quickly turned around noticing our laughter. Amber just gave him an innocent look. Seeing that 'nothing' was wrong, he turned back around and kept walking while Amber continued to imitate him. This time Will and I kept our laughter quiet.

As we walked over to the moldy bridge, Jack started to turn some of the boats over so that the hollow part was face down. Confused about what he was doing, I walked over to turn them back over , but a hand reached out for my wrist and pushed me away.

"Hey, now, what are you doing, she was just trying to turn the boat over so that we could row across." Amber said trying to defend me.

"Who said anything about rowing there?" Jack said like he had a plan.

"Oh my god, he's gone insane!" Amber yelled.

"Oh, luv, I've been insane for a long time."

"Well, what else are we supposed to do with a row boat, walk on it?!"

"More like under it."

"How the hell are we supposed to walk under a boat?"

"Will you just trust me?" Jack asked

20 Minutes later…

"UNDER THE SEA!!! UNDER THE SEA!!! DOWN WHERE'S IN BETTER, DOWN WHERE IT'S WETTER, TAKE IT FROM ME!!!!" Amber yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Amber, stop singing off key!!!" I yelled.

"GIRLS!!! You know there's an echo in here and it's rather loud!" Jack yelled at the both of us.

"Jack, this is either madness or brilliance" Will said.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack replied.

When we finally got to the ship, we started to climb up until we got on deck. As we climbed on, Amber and I stayed to the back of our little…clan. Well, if anything went wrong, we had a better chance of escaping.

We walked on and Jack immediately walked over to the soldiers.

"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship!" Jack said.

"Aye! Avast!" Will said all tough.

"He speaks!" I said

"And he speaks of stupid!" Amber replied.

The soldiers just laughed. At least it's better than being shot at! Amber and I started to back up slowly, getting ready to leave if it got ugly.

A man came forward and told us all smart like.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men, and even worse with two girls. You'll never make it out of the bay."

How rude.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…saavy?"

And with a matter of seconds, the soldiers were of the ship and into little life boats.

We heard some distant yelling and Will turned around and said "Here they come."

Jack just smiled, ready to go.

"Prepare yourselves, ladies. We'll be having some company in a few minutes.

Amber looked out to see if anyone was coming.

"I see no one." She stated.

But I saw them. A large ship with hundreds of men on it coming toward us. I really didn't want to go back to jail.

"Holy crap." Amber and I said in unison.

"Nice choice of words." Jack said to us. "Okay, girls, I want you to climb up into the crows nest and when I signal, grab the ropes and swing into the other ship.

Oh no, I was afraid of heights. I felt my heart starting to race and my stomach start to feel empty, you know, that scared feeling.

"Alex, you'll be fine" Amber said grabbing my hand.

I nodded in reply and took a breath out. We ran over the rope ladder thing and started to climb.

'_don't look down don't look down don't look down!_' I repeated to myself.

Surprisingly enough for me, we made it up there. AND I DIDN'T LOOK DOWN!!! I was so proud of myself.

The ship was getting closer and Jack gave us the signal. To that we pulled the rope. Now was the factor of trying to get down. I took another deep breath and we made our embark down. Slowly but surely, we both made it down, with some encouragement from Amber.

The ship was finally at our side and some crew members were starting to swing over. Both Jack and Will grabbed a rope and they told us to do the same. Together, we swung across the water and landed safely onto the opposite deck.

"Hey, that was fun." I said, relieved that it was over.

"Girls, go cut the ropes. Quickly!" Jack told us.

To that, we pulled out our newly acquired swords to cut the ropes so that the soldiers couldn't come back.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way." Jack said happily "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

"Hey, we're gonna go look around this ship, here" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, have fun." Jack said sounding bored.

Amber and I ran below deck and started to explore, we felt like little kids again. We came into, what we thought, was the crews sleeping area. The room was full of hammocks and smelled like men. We both lay down on a hammock and started to talk.

"Can you believe where here?" I said amazed at what was going on.

"I know, right? We were just walking home and we jumped into a puddle and poof! Here we are" Amber replied.

"Yeah, let's just hope we get home alright." I said.

"Oh, come on. Don't worry about that now, let's live in the moment. No day but today!!!"Amber said.

"…you got that from RENT."

"Yeah, but I love that musical."

"You're right, it's great. Let's go back up top and see what our friends are doing." I suggested.

So we walked up to the tip top to see Will on the floor and Jack handing him his sword.

"Hey, now, having fun?" Amber asked.

"No, dah'ling, just discussing some matters." Jack replied.

"Tortuga?" Will asked.

"Tortuga." Jack replied.

"Turtle?" I asked confused. "We're gonna see a turtle?"

"Ah, I see you know, you Spanish." Jack said impressed.

"Yeah, I guess. So, where are we going?"

"Tortuga, it's an island and a pirate port, one of the only that I'm welcome at."

"And what's at Tortuga?" Amber asked.

"Wenches, rum, I like rum, and a crew, if we're lucky."

Amber and I just looked at each other and said a single word.

"Tortuga!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait!!! Katelyn and I have been so busy with choir. You see, we had our winter concert a bit ago and we have been practicing sooooo much!!! Anyway, we hope you like this chapter. Please reveiw, we both love them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Pirate Outcasts: Chapter 5**

Now, I don't know if you've ever been on a pirate ship (and I doubt you have, but I don't know, maybe you've already experienced our little adventure already) but a big ship like this is boring!

Sure, we helped Jack and Will with shipply-ship stuff, but what did we do in our downtime? We sat and sat, maybe run and jump around when we would get a burst of hyperactivity, you know how that is.

We'd explored the ship more times than we could count and we had discovered the kitchen, the little prison-thing (Will explained that was the brig) and a family of rats living in the storage room. Naturally we named them all, Goob, Gomer, and the little ratlets, Kurt and Karl (twins).

Otherwise there wasn't really anything else to do. I wish I had my book bag; it had some schoolbooks, my iPod, and a leftover tuna sandwich, which was probably rotting away where ever my bag was.

Speaking of tuna, I really wish I had some or any other kind of delicious food.

There isn't really much on the ship, just some crusty, stale bread and rum, Jack really liked the rum (and I mean really liked) but we were okay with the bread.

Sometimes we would fantasize about our favorite food. 'Peanut butter and carrots with cranberry juice' Amber would say 'teriyaki chicken bowl from Costco, aw yeah' I would reply. Man, we're such losers.

Jack and will said that the trip wouldn't take long.

"Only a few days." A drunken Jack said as he swayed to the other side of the ship.

Well, a few days seemed like months! Years! Decades! But that decade was coming to a close.

In the morning as Amber and I were mermaid watching with our legs dangling over the edge ( we found none by the way, day ruined) we heard Jack in the box yell 'Land ho!' and we quickly jumped up to look.

There on the edge of the earth, we could see a little sliver of land.

"Crap!" Amber cried "It's gonna take forever until we get there"

"Wrong" Jack replied as he staggered toward us, his breath smelling heavily of rum "Not forever, just until tonight, late tonight. When you little ladies will be fast asleep, Will and I have some business to take care of."

Uh, que? Were they seriously gonna leave us here while they had all of the fun?

Yeah right!!!

I shot a quick glance over to Amber who shot a quick glace and a smile and said in a sickly innocent voice "well, alright, if that's what you truly think is best.

"After all," I added "You're the captain. Aw, yeah, we were laying it on thick.

He smiled and straightened his jacket.

"Well, ladies, I'm glad that you see it my way" and with that he turned on his heel and walked away.

I looked over at amber and mouthed the question 'sneak out?' and she nodded a yes.

Meh, unfortunately from the distance, we heard Jack yell "By the way, I'm locking your door, just in case you get any idea."

Damn it all, he knew all our tricks. Amber mumbled some profanities under her breath and kicked a nearby bucket. I could hear Hack chuckle as he walked toward the wheel.

We would have to come up with a plan B, there is no way that we would be locked in while there was a whole city to explore!

* * *

Amber and I decided to go our separate ways if we were ever going to come up with something positively brilliant.

Amber decided to go below into the room to check things out; maybe we would pick a lock with a kitchen knife or something.

I decided to stay above, the cool air might help me think, and it felt good on my skin.

After a few minutes of thinking, I came up with…absolutely nothing. Were plan b's always this hard to come up with? Not at home they weren't!

Home, I kinda missed it. Well, not all of it, some things I was glad to be rid of; the ridicule, the hope for something better outta life. But I liked it here, I can kinda start new. No one knows me here!

Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about all this, I should be thinking of our marvelous plan B.

Hm, picking the lock could work, but we would need something sharp and I don't know how sharp the knives are. Escaping out the window, possibly, I'd have to tell Amber that one later.

Maybe Will could sneak us…oh my god that could totally work!

On a side note, I've been told when I am deep in thought; I mumble what I'm thinking to myself. So what someone around me at this time would be hearing 'mhmmmhrm will could get us a key mhmmmmrhm pick the lock mmmhrm' yeah, not very attractive.

Now unfortunately for me, a certain pirate was listening intensively and a scared me from behind.

"You and your little friendy won't be leaving your room tonight! And I won't let Will get the key."

"GAH!" I yelled absolutely terrified, I ended up tripping and landed on my rump. And that jerk of a captain was just laughing is ass off at the sight.

"Creeper! You're such a creeper!" I accused and he just laughed some more.

"And I mean it, too. Tortuga is not for girls like yourselves. The men there are dangerous knaves, and they only want you for one thing.

"Okay yeah, ew, I get the picture…but what if we stay with you the whole time?"

"No"

"We won't be out of your sight"

"No"

"Aw come on!!!! We just wanna get off this dang ship and see something else besides blue water!"

"Sorry, missy" he replied "But there is no way you girls are coming!"

"But…"

"No buts. I am the captain, and what I say goes… so there."

Man, he's almost like a dad, a drunken, smelly dad.

At the corner of my eye I could see the wheel start to turn slowly. Aha, an opportunity to get back at him in a way.

I tilted my head to the side like a teapot and said sweetly "Hey, oh powerful captain…the wheels' moving."

I smiled and giggled when I saw him turn around and swear like a sailor and he erratically flew up the stairs to grab the wheel.

I started to skip back down to Amber; I've been on this ship for too long, we were so sneaking out tonight.

* * *

As the day went on, Amber and I constructed our evil genius plot and singing show tunes as we did so.

The window was open a bit for the sea breeze I loved so and to get rid of that musty man smell, yuck.

The sun was setting lower and lower into the evening sky. We could see the island and felt the ship dock.

Later into the evening we could hear the gun shots, laughter and we couldn't wait until we could get out.

"Ah, I smell adventure." Amber said with joy.

A few minutes later, we heard heavy steps and some keys jangling.

Jack opened the door and walked in, Will just popped his head in.

"Now ladies, you promise to stay in the room, no leaving, just like dear old Captain Jack told you to, right?"

Amber and I exchanged a glance, we were laughing inwardly.

"Got it chief, we'll stay in this room." I said and saluted.

"You have surely outsmarted us." Amber added. And Jack totally believed us! He just smiled, turned around and walked out of the door.

William, however, suspected something. Aw shit, busted.

"I know you two aren't going to listen to Jack, but please listen to me. Don't follow us. From what I've heard and seen of this horrid town, it's full of dangerous pirates. And even worse, drunk, sex crazed pirates. You two could really get hurt here."

Whoa, he really meant it, dang it, I feel the sense of guilt coming on!

Amber spoke up, "Will, just go and do your business with Mr. Crazy-drunk, we'll be just fine."

I could only smile.

"Thank you, just be safe." He said and he turned to leave.

Amber looked at me "Oh no, don't you dare start to get second thoughts. There is no possible way we are missing out on this. We'll have fun, cause mayhem, but YES! It will be fun. Muahahaha!"

Ah, my diabolical side was returning, evilness level slowly but surely rising… "Let's do this!" I cheered.

Let the plan commence.

* * *

Once we heard their feet fade off in the distance and saw them out the window, we put our plan into action.

Earlier that day, we had gathered some linen that we had found in a cupboard and tied them together…saving a few for ourselves of course (it gets cold sometimes).

To the end of our woman made rope, we attached a heavy hair brush.

Our plan was to throw the hair brush out the window, me sitting on the sill and Amber holding onto my knees so I don't fall over. The hair brush was supposed to go up and over the rail and loop through the other side and slowly lower it back to us, and then we would tie the brush end to the end of the rope.

Genius? I think so!

Climbing up was the hard part. We were in PE and we did have pull up bars, but we never used them.

So basically with our lack of upper body strength, we were screwed.

Grabbing the 'rope' and letting my feel dangle for a second was a bad idea, I forgot how heavy I was! Ah, crap.

Looking down, at my buddy not the water (scary heights), I saw Amber was struggling too.

"I hate climbing, I'm such a fatty!" She whispered in a loud voice. "Me too!" I responded.

Maybe we shouldn't eat so much Taco Bell… ah who are we kidding, Taco Bell is delicious!!!

Sorry, back to our fail climbing!

Once we got to the top, we could not feel our arms at all.

It's like… when you fall asleep on your arm and then you wake and you cannot move it at all .

Well, our arms felt a little better than that, but you get the point.

Making sure we had our, boots, hats, swords, and our good looks, we made our descend into the town

* * *

The first thing I noticed was the smell. This place smelled terrible!

It was like alcohol, mud, men and who knows what.

I looked at Amber and saw her covering her nose. "This place needs some serious Lysol."Luckily as we walked on, we got used to the reek.

The next thing I noticed was the noise. Sure it was loud, but it was what we were hearing that concerned us. We stayed close together as we walked. I heard yelling, which led to broken glass, which probably meant a fight with the added essence of gunshot which just was the icing on the cake. I heard laughter, which seemed to be a mix of alcohol and good times.

As we turned a corner, we saw a man and what I hoped was a woman, making out sloppily. I could feel a sarcastic remark coming on.

"And on your right, you can see the first hooker of the night!" I said in my most tour guidey voice.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to see a whore!" Amber squealed.

The 'couple' could hear us because they were too busy playing tonsil hockey. So we continued on.

"Hey, let's go in there!" Amber said and pointed in front of her. It looked like a bar, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be checking ID, so maybe it could be fun.

We started to walk in; I only caught a little bit of the name, something about a bride or something.

The smell only got a bit stronger, just with the added essence of man. There was drunken laughter, some kind of music, and really loud people. It was dimly lit and it took us a minute or two for our eyes to adjust.

The alcohol smell was very overpowering, I bet we could get drunk just by breathing! I looked around a bit more and….oh crap, it was Jack!

"Amber, Thunder Cats are a not go, Captain Drunky is over there!" I said as we quickly ducked to the floor.

"Great, I just had to pick the bar with the crazy guy, didn't I?" Amber said

"Yeah, you're kind of a fail."

"Shut up!"

From a distance, we could see that Jack was talking to some gray scraggly man, but we couldn't hear what they were saying. I saw Amber pointing to the left of the talking two where we saw Will staning uncomfortably as a woman (a rather larger than life woman if you know what I mean) was trying to get jiggy with William. We looked at each other and started to giggle.

It seemed safe to get up. We started walking on until I felt a tug on my shirt that made me stop. I turned around to see a man grabbing me. He didn't look old, like in his late 20's or so, and he smelled like a hobo… not that I spend my free time smelling hobos'. Oh you know what I mean.

"Hey, *hic* little lady, 'Ows 'bout I buys yous a drink." He slurred.

I tried to look for Amber, but she went off without me.

"Um, no thanks" I said trying to be polite "but I'm not old enough to drink." I tried to pull away, but for a drunken guy he was strong.

"*hic* not old enough? What *hic* nonsense is that??" he slurred again, pulling me toward him.

"Let go of my shirt, sir." I said firmly.

He 'thought' for a second. "Um, *hic* no, I haven't seen a pretty girl in a long time" and with that, he pulled me in hard until I was on his lap.

"Hey! Let me go!" I said as I kicked and struggled.

"What do you think men? Should I give her a kiss?"

Oh, shit, this was scary, maybe we shouldn't have come.

"Yeah! Do it!" his freaks of men yelled.

"Get off me!" I yelled, and with a free hand, I slapped his face. I heard a nice smack sound and palm met cheek.

"Amber help me, there's a creeper here! A CREEPER!!!!"

I couldn't see her, but I could hear her swear and start running.

The man was clutching his face; hey I must have gotten him good!

"You little bitch!" With that, I heard him unsheathe something small like a knife and then I felt a burning pain near my shoulder.

"Ow, ow, fuckity ow!" I yelled and grabbed my shoulder. I could feel warm blood seeping through my shirt. I looked up and saw that he was raising the dagger again. I shut my eyes, scared of what would happen next.

But with my eyes shut, it seems like forever until he 'finished the job'. I opened my eyes to see Jack grabbing the man's arm midair.

"That's not very nice" He said and threw a punch in his face.

Will came running toward the scene and pulled me out of the way, Amber right behind him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I shook my head and shakily moved my hand away from the slice.

"Oh no" Will said, and Amber gave me a small hug out of worry.

"Jack!" Will yelled.

"What?! I'm a little busy!" he yelled back as he was fighting off the jerks.

"Alex is hurt, I'm getting her and Amber out of here." Hey, I'm not that helpless!

"I'm okay! I could have totally taken him out!" I yelled and pointed but, ow, that was my bad arm.

"You keep telling yourself that."

Will jerked me by the shoulder, ow, and all three of us started running.

"I told you two not to come!" he said angrily.

"I know I'm sorry" and we ran onto the ship. Finally, I felt safe.

* * *

All three of us ran into an empty cabin and will sat me onto a chair.

"Amber, go into the storage room and get me some rum, the cleanest cloth you can find, and bandages if you can find them."

"Got it chief!" and she ran out the door. Will proceeded to turn to me with a look of death in his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you not to come?" he asked.

"Um…curiosity killed the cat?" I said trying to sound as innocent as I could.

"Yes and you're going to be a dead cat soon if you're not careful."

"Hey I'm supposed to be the funny one." I said, but he was not amused.

Before our conversation could go on, Amber came in.

"I've got the goods!" She announced. "Perfect" He uncorked the run and poured some on the semi clean cloth.

"Now move your shirt a bit so I can see the wound." Will said.

"Why William I hardly know you!" I said with an evil smile.

"Well, I guess it's good that the pain didn't affect your sense of humor." Haha, I win.

I moved my shirt over a bit so he could see my owie.

"Well, Doc, give it to me straight." I said in my most dramatic voice "Am I gonna live?"

He laughed for the first time in a while "Yes, you're going to live, I doesn't look like you've lost much blood. Does it hurt?"

"It feels like the stingers of a thousand bees just aimed and faired at this one particular spot." I said with a serious face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I know that sounded funny, but I was serious, it hurt like hell but it was getting better. That was, until Will laid the rum soak cloth on my owie. "OW!" I yelled, holy crap, that hurt "what's that supposed to do?"

"It's supposed to clean it! Just stay still and bare through it"

I shut my eyes and grinded my teeth at he started to patch me up again. And all I could think of was 'ow ow ow …'

Once he was done with the painful part, and started to literally patch me up.

"There, that should do it." He said when he was finished.

It felt a little better, it still burned a little, but it was better.

"Thank you, Doctor Turner" I said sarcastically, but gratefully.

"You're welcome" Just then, Jack walked into the room. He didn't look too beat up, it looks like he won!

"Oh, there you are, are you okay?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just peachy?" I replied with a thumbs up.

"Enough about peaches, we got a crew!" he said happily.

"Yay…" I guess.

"Great, when are they coming?" Will asked.

"Tomorrow, so let's get up bright and early so we can meet them. Oh and you're welcome, missy, for taking care of your 'business' back there."

"Oh, thank you! You kinda owned their lives." Seriously, if it weren't for these guys, much worse things could have happened.

"Yes, I 'owned their lives'" he said with a quizzical look and walked away.

I stood up "Thank you Will, really, if you weren't able to help me, I could be bleeding in an alley somewhere! Goodnight."

"you're welcome again, goodnight"

I walked back to Amber and my room so we could sleep. Getting felt up and almost killed by a pirate can really exhaust a person.

And tomorrow, we meet the new crew. Ole!

* * *

We are sooooo sorry! With choir and school, we couldn't find time to update. And when summer finally came, we were just lazy, or I was at least. I really hope you all like this chapter, I worked hard on it!


End file.
